


BPS

by elaine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fanon, First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-31
Updated: 2001-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair tries to call on his Blessed Protector one time too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BPS

**Author's Note:**

> My second Sentinel story. they get better, i promise

 

"Aw, c'mon, Jim... you gotta do it" Blair trotted alongside Jim, determined, obviously, to keep up with his Sentinel's longer stride.

Jim lengthened that stride and tried to walk faster as well. To no avail. "Remind me again why I have to help you?"

"Because if you don't Sheila's going to  _kill_  me, man." Blair skipped ahead of him and blocked the doorway into the bullpen. "Last time she said..."

Jim gently, or at least relatively gently, moved him out of the way. "You'll excuse me if I fail to understand why that's a problem." He headed for his desk, ignoring the snickers from the other detectives seated within earshot.

"But I'm your Guide, Jim." Blair looked shocked. "You need me."

"I can always get another one." Jim smiled pleasantly up at his roommate. "You've still got a copy of that monograph lying around the loft somewhere, haven't you?"

A look of desperation crossed the younger man's face. "You're my Blessed Protector. You  _have_  to save me."

"No I don't." Jim shrugged casually. "Do I  _look_  Chinese to you?"

"But... but it's universal, Jim. There are  _dozens_  of cultures that..."

"Not mine, Chief." Jim noticed with some satisfaction that Blair was looking seriously worried. He flipped open a folder and pretended to read the contents for a moment before glancing up again. "Besides, you were  _my_  Blessed Protector before I ever saved your life. At best, we're even."

"I was not!" Blair pouted at him. "When did I ever... oh, that."

Jim smiled triumphantly. "Yes. That. I rest my case."

"So I'm  _your_  Blessed Protector?" Blair suddenly looked intrigued.

Uh oh....

* * *

Blair hadn't said a word for nearly half an hour. Jim was starting to get seriously worried. He tried, and failed, to concentrate on the files he was reading. If he didn't get a breakthrough on this case soon Simon was going to have his butt, and not in a good way. Not that he wanted Simon to have his butt in any sense of the word.

Even as distracted as he was, Jim could track the progress of the coffee cart by the scent of the donuts. Next stop was Major Crimes, and he already knew there were at least two jelly donuts left. He was salivating at the thought. Before the door opened he was on his feet, heading for the cart. There was something to be said for these Sentinel abilities after all.

Jim hadn't become an Army Ranger and a decorated police officer without learning the importance of being prepared. He already had the necessary coins in his pocket. He took the coffee with a smile for Glenda, and was reaching for the jelly donut when a hand grasped his wrist.

"Oh, no you don't. You are  _not_  having that donut." Blair's voice was determined. "You can have a bagel if you like. They're low in sodium."

Shaking off Blair's grip, Jim turned to face him, his glare already firmly in place. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"If I'm your Blessed Protector, then there's no  _way_  I'm letting you eat that stuff." Blair glared back. "It's full of sugar and refined flour and fat."

"Exactly. All the things that make food worth eating." Jim seriously thought about pouting, but knew he could never attain Blair's masterly standards. "Just stick to jumping in front of trucks for me, okay Chief?"

"Nuh uh. Not hardly." Blair pouted, probably just to demonstrate his undoubted superiority. "Your eating habits have  _got_  to change, Jim. You can kiss Wonder Burgers goodbye for a start."

"Sure. In your dreams." He turned back to the cart only to see the donut plate lying empty. Rafe grinned, safe on the other side of the cart, as he took a big bite out of the last donut.

* * *

It wasn't late when Jim unlocked the loft door and let himself inside, and the last thing he expected to find on a Friday night was Blair, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, reading a book. Blair looked at him curiously over the top of his glasses.

"What are you doing home so early?" Blair laid the book aside. "Didn't you have a date with Barbara?"

"Yeah." Jim tried to look unconcerned. "She had to leave early."

That earned him a long stare. "Oh  _man_. She dumped you, didn't she?"

"She didn't  _dump_  me, Sandburg. She just..." oh, what the Hell. Jim sighed. "All right, she dumped me. Happy now?"

"But why, Jim? I really thought you two..."

The last thing he needed right now was sympathy. Or a post mortem on a relationship that he hadn't quite accepted was over yet. "She decided she couldn't handle being with a cop."

Blair's long drawn out 'ohhh' said everything that needed to be said. But, being Blair, of course he couldn't let it lie. "Well, I guess there aren't a lot of women who  _can_  deal with that, Jim."

"Tell me about it." He dropped into the loveseat and looked across at Blair. "They don't like the unsocial hours, or the danger, or that little problem of being called out on a case in the middle of a date."

"Is that what happened?" Blair was all sympathy. "You got called out?"

"Nope. That was what happened on our last date remember?"

"Oh yeah. The Talbot case." Blair smiled. "You called me in on it. Interesting case."

Jim smiled briefly. "Yeah. You know, Chief, a man would understand these things."

"Well, maybe you should consider dating a man, then." Blair's face was neither deadpan nor showing any particular sign of amusement.

Jim decided to play along. He was curious to find out what Blair was up to now. "Got any suggestions?"

"Sure." Blair smiled brightly. "You could date me."

Okay, now that was just crazy. " _You_ , Sandburg? You chase after women like a dog in search of a table leg."

"And men." Blair seemed perfectly serious. "Aw, come  _on_ , Jim. Don't tell me you've never noticed."

"No, I have  _not_." Though come to think of it, there was that time... Jim shook his head disbelievingly. "You're yanking my chain, right?"

Blair simply shook his head.

"And you never thought I should know this?" Jim rose rather hastily from his seat and started to pace up and down. "All this time you've been living here and you never told me you were gay?"

"I'm not gay." Blair looked up at him calmly. "I'm Bi. Most people are, if they're honest with themselves."

Jim stopped, mid pace. "I am  _not_  Bi. Or gay. Let's just get that straight, okay?"

Blair simply grinned.

"That was  _not_  a pun." Jim scowled furiously.

"If you say so." Blair seemed completely unconcerned. "But are you seriously gonna tell me you've never once thought about doing it with a guy while you were jacking off? Like me, for instance?"

" _No_ , I have  _not_!" He thought seriously about telling Blair that he didn't jerk off, but knew that Blair would never believe him in a million years.

Blair was looking thoughtful, which made Jim feel distinctly nervous. "You know, maybe as your BP, I should..."

He must have been more tired than he realised, otherwise Jim would never have fallen for it. "BP? What are you talking about?"

"Your Blessed Protector, Jim." Blair's face reflected only innocent concern. "After all, this was what... your third date? Even you must have been expecting  _some_  action, man. I bet you've got a major case of blue..."

Jim hurriedly interrupted him. "Let's just not go there, shall we, Chief?"

"But Jim, it's really not healthy to..." Blair shut his mouth abruptly as Jim started menacingly towards him. "Okay, well, have you eaten? I was thinking maybe macrobiotic tonight."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm going to have a bath and then maybe I'll phone out for some Chinese." Jim turned away and trudged despondently in the direction of the bathroom.

"Chinese? Jim, just think of all that MSG..."

He shut the door and dialled his hearing right down.

* * *

Five minutes later, soaking in a bath full of hot water and lightly scented with one of Blair's oil blends, Jim reflected that maybe the evening was salvageable after all. True the breakup with Barbara had been depressing, but not entirely unexpected. And Blair's revelations could have been better timed. But at least he could settle down in front of the TV and watch an old movie, and if Blair would just refrain from hatching any more surprises... but of course there was no guarantee of that.

In the meantime, there was just one thing to be taken care of. Jim thought crossly that Blair was never more irritating than when he was right, and reached for his stiffening cock. Oh yeah... he was  _so_  ready for it. His other hand slid down over his belly and squeezed his balls gently. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the sensual aroma of cedar and sandalwood that was Blair's choice of bath oil this month.

He groaned softly, used to doing this quietly, after having Blair around for so long. His stroking hand sped up a little, varying the pressure on his cock, made slippery by the oily water. Oh yeah, this was good. And he didn't need to think of guys to get his rocks off. Various well-used images slipped though his consciousness as he inched closer to the brink, then fell - just as a vivid picture of Blair, naked and aroused, straddling Jim's body with his head thrown back in lustful abandon, flashed into his mind.

He came so hard his head slammed back into the edge of the bath and he yelped in pain.

Woah! That was... intense. Jim shook his head to clear it and was confronted with a fully clothed and wild-eyed Blair charging through the doorway.

"Are you okay, Jim? I heard you yell."

Jim sat up hurriedly, sloshing the water deliberately in the hope of hiding any evidence of what he'd been doing. "I'm fine. I guess I must have dozed off. Then I woke suddenly and banged my head."

"Are you sure?" Undeterred by the puddles, Blair knelt beside the bath, his blue eyes heartwarmingly concerned. He touched the back of Jim's head, unerringly finding the tender spot. Jim winced. "Don't be a baby. Let me check it out."

"It's fine." But Blair's fingers felt nice, touching him like that.

They slid down the damp skin at his nape and began to massage gently. "Wow, you are so  _tense_ , man. Let me just loosen you up a bit, okay?"

"If you have to." Jim sighed, knowing that Blair wasn't fooled by his token protest. He was uncomfortably aware that his cock was starting to stir again, far more rapidly than he would normally be capable of. It had nothing to do with Blair of course. It was just that the neck rub felt so good. "I'm getting cold."

"Relax, Jim. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Blair's voice was cheerfully unconcerned. "We're both grown men, here."

One of whom happened to be bisexual, Jim thought, caustically, though nothing on earth would induce him to say it aloud. But Blair was busily prattling on about sexual display among higher primates and the mating rituals of the Stone Age tribes in the highlands of Irian Jaya. Jim suspected he made most of that stuff up as he went.

The impromptu massage finished and Blair pushed Jim back into a reclining position in the now tepid water. He didn't so much as glance in the direction of Jim's groin. Irritation flared. All that talk about dating him had been so much hot air, obviously, if Blair wasn't even interested in checking him out. He would have checked Blair out in a heartbeat.  _If_  he'd been Bi.

Blair had no problem interpreting his expression, but then he never had. "What is it now, Jim? Sometimes, I swear..."

He never got to finish his complaint. Jim grabbed him by the front of his sweatshirt and hauled him bodily over the edge of the bath. As his mouth gaped open, Jim took full advantage of the opportunity thus offered by kissing him thoroughly.

When Jim released him, Blair started to laugh. "Way to go, man, but do you have any idea how hard it is to get wet jeans off?"

He did, actually. But Jim just kissed him again before tugging the sweatshirt off over his head and laying siege to the nipple ring. Blair was in his lap, where he belonged and everything else could be dealt with.

 


End file.
